Breite Miracle
by anachan1996
Summary: William y Grell, un bebe en espera, estado de coma, golpes y palabras ofensivas, el sadismo no tiene limites en un hombre que no reconoce sus errores a menos de que las coces empeoren (One-shorth)


**Breite Miracle**

**ビームミラクル**

William un hombre y Shinigami, mismo que representa la vida y muerte, si, ese es el trabajo de los "Dioses de la muerte" pero aunque los años han trascurrido este sigue siendo el mismo ser frio, responsable, serio y temible, este hombre la cual no sale de una vida monótona, una vida en la que ni el pelirrojo puede salir de ella, sin el, se vedría a bajo todo lo que durante años había forjado, ese mismo día, el gerente de recolección de almas se encontraba trabajando arduamente, al aver finalizado su trabajo se levanto de su asciento fastidiado, en verdad odíaba tener que trabajar eternamente pero, no todo era malo, tenía algo de la cual jamas se aburriría, de la cual jamas dejaría ir, ¡Si!, aquel hombre afeminado, Grell Sutcliff, caminando hacía la oficina de su subordinado entro, pero algo le llama la atención este no se da cuenta de que ha llegado, se ha vuelto una costumbre en que el moreno recoge al carmín para irse juntos a casa, lleban rato viviendo juntos

-Honestamente- murmura William mientras acomoda sus lentes, observa con atención que la parca esta completamente embobado con el monitor -¡Grell! ¿Ya has terminado?- hablo el hombre -Es tarde y quiero volver a casa- reprendió al pelirrojo al ver que estaba muy consentrado, tanto para no darce cuenta de su presencía, camino asta el y se queda mirando la pantalla de la computadora dandose cuenta que este miraba cosas de maternidad

-¿Eh?- le miro sin ninguna importancía, realmente estaba muy concentrado -Si, ya e terminado- volteó de nuevo a la maquina- Mira Will- dijo ilusionado y soñadoramente -No te encantaría ser padre- veía y veía fotos de bebes y cosas para niños chiquitos, cosas las cuales las mujeres se preocupaban en eso en alguna vez de su vida, al hombre serió comenzaba a darle un tic en el ojo, muy mala costumbre que se le hizo cuando cosas le molestaban o le ponenian de nervios

-Deja de perder el tiempo en esas tonterias, los bebés solo son una paerdida de tiempo y dinero, son ruidosos y sucios- dijo algo molesto, en verdad sentía que esas pequeñas cositas requerían mucha atención y tiempo

-¿Eh? No son una perdida de tiempo- dijo realmente molesto el carmín y parandose frente a el le miro fijamente con una mirada desgarradora -Es el fruto de un amor- dijo zarandeandode un lado para el otro, cambiando su actitud a una mas sumisa -Y por ellos vale la pena hacer muchas cosas- dio una pequeña vuelta soñando al solo pensar en ello

-Honestamente, es una perdida de tiempo, tu no puedes tener hijos, no puedes quedar embarazado y si tu idea es embarazar a una mujer y luego matarla para quedarte con el bebé ten por seguro que no lo permitire- dijo realmente molesto, de solo pensar que todavía conservaba aquella gabardina roja de Angelina, la única mujer la cual la parca rojiza dijo, osar amarla, le molestaba, odiaba con todo su ser a esa mujer, que parecía ser que aun quedaba en los recuerdos y en alguna parte del corazón de su subordinado

-¿Eh? Soy una dama William, Aunque embarazar a una mujer no es tan mala idea, después de todo la criatura si sería mía- poso el dedo indice en su mejilla pensado en lo que decía William, sin embargo, no era un "Hombre" facíl tampoco, con la única mujer que tuvo intenciones de querer acostarce la había matado ya hace muchos años, aquella mujer que le traiciono al no haber matado al chamaco de Ciel Pantomiphive -¡Will! Hagamos un bebe- dijo en un sentido en el que se entendio de una forma muy vulgar, esto hizo molestar al gerente, recibiendo de su parte un bofetada

-Si me engañas de nuevo con una mujer... la matare a ella y al niño que lleve dentro- grito molesto, hacía referencía a la primera y única vez que sucedió, la misma mujer que tanto detestaba Angelina -¡No entiendo como puedes considerar serme infiel y despues pedir sexo!- esta conversación realmente le sacaba de quisió -Ahora, mientras sigas teniendo ideas estúpidas, no quiero estar contigo- mascullo mientras se daba la medía vuelta para luego salir de aquel lugar, que en esos momentos le daban naucias

-Tsk- bufo el pelirrojo -Maldito en creído- susurró molesto -Yo dije que hiciéramos un bebe, el y yo, ¿Que tiene de malo eso?- musito molesto y salió corriendo de tras de el -¡Will!~- le llamo gentilmente pero este no le hacía caso, solo le ignoraba y seguía su camino

-Willi~ ¡William ! - le hablo un y otra vez -¿A donde vas? ¡William!- seguía tras el

-Voy a casa a ¿Donde más quieres que vaya?- se tetuvo para luego girar en sus tobillos y mirar a la parca, haciendo que este se frenara frenéticamente estapandose contra el

-Ah- se quejo al haberse caido-Pues no se, te estabas yendo sin mi-subió la mirada para verle, y con una mano sobaba su trasero, William le tendío una mano para ayudarle a parar

-Vamonos ya, es tarde, espero hayas terminado tu trabajo- seguían su camino

-¡Si, si termine el trabajo!- se aferro al brazo del moreno, esto hizo tensar un poco su cuerpo sin embargo, no dijo nada y siguieron su camino a casa la cual fue muy silenciosa, al llegar el de cabellos negros abrió la puerta y Grell corrió al sofá para sentarse

-Will~ hagamos un bebe- lo dijo sin precaución alguna, haviedo olvidado lo que hace unos minutos había ocurrido en su oficina

-Ya te dije que no- suspiro pesadamente y con voz de molestía contesto, acercandose al pelirrojo -Es biologicamente imposible, -tomó su entrepierna con algo de fuerza -Eres un varon, no tienes organos femeninos- tomo el miembro del carmín apretandolo y lastimandolo, este se quejo -No existe ni la más remota forma en que tu puedas quedar embarazado- le miro fijamente con casí fuego en sus ojos -Ambos somos hombres- volvió a apretarel miembro, el pelirrojo solo se contraía -Somos parcas, la muerte es el fin de todo, es imposible que un shinigami produzca vida, ni siquiera si fueras mujer, por el simple hecho de ser shinigami, no puedes embarazarte- le solto y lo tomo por el menton confuerza sometiendolo al respaldo, Grell se quejo al sentir como lo tomaba

-Tanto los humanos, demonios y Shinigamis podemos dar vida, has olvidado que soy nacido de un Shinigami y un demonio, aun aunque no tuviese el aparato femenino puedo dejar embarazada a una mujer...- dijo molesto sin siquiera pensar lo que había contestado -Ahora suéltame- movía la cabeza con algo de fuerza para soltarse del agarre de ese hombre, este apreto con mas fuerza su menton y con dos dedos agarro los labios del carmín

-Saca de tu cabecita, esa estúpida idea de embarazar a una mujer- su aura y su mirada ensombreció

-Ah~William suéltame ¿Por que te molesta tanto que hable de una mujer? – se quejaba del dolor que le causaba su mayoritario e intentaba safarce del mismo agarre

-Eres mio, eres ¡Mi! novio, no voy a compartirte con ninguna mujerzuela- dijo ahora en una forma siniestra y posesiva pero, esta vez lo tomo por el cuello

-Tranquilízate William ¡No tienes que se tan posesivo!- dijo musitando, tratando de quitar las manos de su cuello niveo, el moreno tomo una de las manos y comenzó a torcerla, la parca roja grito de dolor

-¿Como quieres que sea? Si tu siempra te estas ofreciendo a otros, no importa que sea, demonio, humano o shinigami, te ofreces cual ramera desesperada –su enojo se intensificaba cada vez mas, el pelirrojo en un ahogo gritaba

-William- gritó soltando un pequeño sollozo -Suéltame, me estas lastimando, entiende que no soy una ramera- se sigue quejando del dolor mientras mira suplicante a los ojos del estoico moreno

-Entiendelo ¡Me perteneces!, desde el día en que tu cuerpo fue mio- dijo molesto, hacía referencía a esa vez, después de dos días del examen para convertirse en Shinigamis de élite

XXX

Habían pasado exactamente dos días después de su examen final, Grell se había echo mas sumiso y tierno, siempre al lado de William, desde ese día había declarado que el chico moreno era su "Verdadero amor", y era así, en verdad le amaba, después de todo jamas se permitiría aver perdido contra un clase BBB, el pelirrojo se encontraba en la sede, al parecer requerían de su presencía ese día al igual que al de cabellos ultra mar

-¡Will~!- dijo muy alegre al verlo salir, se encontraban en diferentes cuartos, les habían indicado que tendrían ese día una nueva misión y que serían compañeros

-¡Grell-san! Le pido que deje de llamarme de esa forma, mi nombre es William no Will- reprendio a su compañero

-No seas amargado Will- se aferro al brazo de su compañero –Hoy tenemos una gran misión, que emoción- le miraba con singular alegria, el moreno respiro pesadamente e invocando su guadaña abrio el portal hacía el mundo de los humanos apareciendo en una casita humilde

-Saimon Wisle, hombre de tan solo 30 años de edad, presidente de la compañía British Raj, divorciado y con dos hijos, causa de muerte envenenamiento la hora de muerte es a las 5:30- miraba la agenda que se le había entregado y leía cuidadosamente los datos

-¡Todavía falta medía hora para recoger su alma!- miro atentamente su reloj el pelirrojo

-Tenemos que observar- concluyo sin decir mas, Grell se sento en uno de los sofares que se encontraban en la casa, despues de unos pocos segundos el hombre de cabellos rubios Saimon Wisle apareció en la casa, se veí completamente saludable, el joven empresario se adentro a la cosina y tomo algo de jugo, después se metio a su cuarto, sin darse cuenta que era observado y seguido por dos parcas y era logico no le podían ver, a las 6:00 tenía una cita muy importante con otra empresa eran las 5:10 tenía exactamente 20 minutos para arreglarse e irse para llegar a la hora acordada, desvistiendose dejo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, el carmín al solo ver tan escultural cuerpo su cuerpo ardía, cuando se metío al baño el hombre rubio comenzo a sentirse bastante mareado tanto que no lograba sostenerse como debía 5:15 salio del baño para poder recostarse, no lo logro se cayo al suelo apenas dio un paso fuera del baño, empezaba a sentir falta de aire y su pecho dolia con gran intencidad 5:25, solo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora indicada

-¡Will~!- caturrió el pelirrojo

-¿Qué quieres Sutcliff-san?- dijo fastidiado e invocando una vez mas su guadaña

-Este hombre es realmente muy sexy- se meneaba constantemente, William no hizo caso miso de lo que dijo la parca, solo se acerco y corto el pecho del hombre para recoger el cinematic record, el carmín obserbaba con cuidado y cuando el moreno termino de recoger el alma del humano se acerco y le quito la toalla, William se enfado

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- le tomo de los pequeños cabellos rojizos

-Este lindo hombre es muy bien dotado- sus mejillas se sonrojaba mientras tenía una mirada lasciva, William se puso celoso, aunque la parca roja era molesta el tiempo que paso con el lo hacía divertido, era imposible que en tan solo unos días empezara a sentir algo por el pelirrojo, pero ese niño se había metido en su vida, ahora el se había vuelto una costumbre en su corta vida

-Eres un ramero Sutcliff- le azoto con fuerza –Me declaras tu amor y te vas con el primer hombre que vez- dijo molesto mientras lotomaba por el cuello

-¡William! Tranquilizate, yo solo te pertenesco a ti- intentó calmarlo con palabras dulces, pero esto definitivamente no funcionaba, el moreno bufó y lo tomo por las manos sometiendolo

-¡No permitire que me engañes Sutcliff!- le jalo la camisa salvajemente y tiro del pantalon, para luego meterne tres dedos de un jalon en su entrada la cual comenzo a sangrar

-¡Wi…William! ¿No puedes ser mas gentil?- jadeaba al mismo tiempo en que se arqueba por el intenso dolor

-¡Callate! Me perteneces ¿Entiendes?- se bajo los pantalones y le penetro con gran fuerza….

XXX

William le empujo haciendo que se cayero a lo largo del sofá

-Me desepcionas, solías ser más fuerte, valiente, me gustabas más antes, ahora no haces nada más que llorar y actuar como una niña- con una voz de indiferencía le hablo y reprendio a la pobre parca

-Tsk- bufo el pelirrojo, en verdad le había echo enojar -Te e dicho que te calmes, Soy una dama- grito molesto y le dio un patada para luego salir corriendo de la sala, dirigiendose al cuarto-Si me he vuelto mas sumiso es por ti ¡Idiota!- grito la ultima palabra, dotos esos años calmo su temperamento por el, siempre dejandose humillar, William se paro de suelo y le siguió, al alcanzarlo lo tomo por los cabellos y le arrastro asta llegar al cuarto, encerrandose los dos

-Maldición William..ERES UN IDIOTA- grito totalmente molesto el carmín tratando de soltarse de su agarre, con fuerza lo tiro a la cama

-Tanto quieres hacer un bebé,... hagamoslo – sometiendolo en la cama invoco su guadaña, con ella comenzó a romper la camisa que era nueva y cara, lo unico que le estorbaba era esa estúpida gabardina roja que todavía conservaba

-Maldición William..ERES UN IDIOTA- gritó totalmente molesto -Suéltame ¿Que demonios te pasa?- forcejeaba al ver como sus ropas eran destruidas, arrancando la camisa ya completamente destrosada comenzo a quitarle el pantalon

-Vamos a hacer bebés- dijo con un aura malevola y exitante a la vez

-¿Eh?- se sorprendio -Maldición William Suéltame- le agarro por lo cabellos para poder jalarlo -Deja de comportarte como un gato en celo- refunfuño molesto, recibiendo un golpe en la nariz

-Respetame, sigo siendo tu jefe- le grito molesto mientras le miraba luego siguiendo en lo que se había quedado, en quitarle los pantalones, Grell grito al sentir como su naríz era golpeada y se estampo contra la cabecera, con ambas de sus manos tapo su nariz la cual comenzó sangran un poco

-Podrás ser mi jefe, pero no tienes el mínimo derecho de tratarme así- dijo molesto, un con sus manos en el rostro

-Eres mi ¡NOVIA! –comenzó a llamarle en forma femenina para que este se tranquilizara -Tengo todo el derecho- afirmo con arrogancía -No pienso casarme con una cualquiera, o acaso ¿No quieres ser mi esposa?- le pregunto mientras se subía a horcajadas de el

-¿Eh? Novia...¿Esposa?- bajo sus manos poniendolas a un lado, sus ojos brillaban y parecía que el enojo se le había bajado, William sonreía totalmente victorioso interiormente, creía aver ganado la batalla

-¡Ahora, abre la piernas!- le dijo una vez que este ya estaba completamente desnudo, el moreno se paro al igual empezó a quitarse sus ropas luego se encamino al armario que compartian y tomo algunos "Juguetes" sadicos, un pequeño fetiche que tenía el pelirrojo, le encantaba el dolor, un completo masoquista, aunque este tambien tenía sus limites, el carmín le miro sentndose en una posición de perro, cerro sus piernas

-Primero dime ¿Me daras un hijo?- hablo una vez mas no se rendiría, William fruncio el ceño y lgo frustrado

-No quiero hablar de eso,no me hagas enojar, ahora abre las piernas- le dijo mientras se volvía acercar a el, empujandolo suavemente para que quedara recostado, lo tomo de los muslos para poder abrirle las piernas

-Ah- gritó -¡Dime primero! ¿Me darás un bebe?- intento cerrar las piernas, no pensaba ceder asta encontrar la respuesta, William tomo unas esposas y esposo sus manos a la cabecera mientras las piernas las abarraba al dosel

-William- se quejo -Eres un tramposo suéltame- forcejeó

-No, no soy un tramposo, -sonreía-, tu eres un niño caprichoso –se subió en el una sonrisa sadica aprecío en sus labios mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas -Ahora amor... -tomo un latigo que dejo aun lado para luego sobrarlo y hacerlo sonar

-No soy caprichoso- sentía el peso sobre el-¿Que piensas hacer?- miraba el látigo -William suéltame- comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo

-Oh nada, solo quiero darle un poco de vida a nuestra relación, vamos a jugar, despues de todo, se que te gusta el juego previo- sus onrisa se hacía cada vez mas sadica y dandole un latigazo en el vientre vio como se contrajo el carmín -De verdad el rojo te queda bien, pero que tal si te pintamos de otros colores? – le pego una y otra vez en el vientre asta ver que su piel torno a un color morado luego cambiando los golpes en todas partes, tanto brazos como piernas, pecho y parte del rostro, todo su cuerpo estaba ya en un color rojizo y algunas partes moretiondas

-¡Ah!- gritó una vez y otra -¡Ah!- apretaba los puños haciendo sangrar las manos, unas lgrimas caín l tener que reprimir el dolor -¡William! Duele, me lastimas- su cuerpo se contraía y temblaba

-No seas exajerado, no es para tanto, -tomo la corbata del pelirrojo y le amordazo la boca, besando su mejilla y asi continuo, le gustaba como el cuerpo de su querido amante se contraía, de un solo golpe le penetro sin prepararle, sin amabilidad comenzo a moverse con gran brutalidad

-No te quejes, tal vez y así tengas a tu bebé –se burlaba, su piel comenzó a desgarrarse lentamente, cada golpe se abría, el carmín solo mordía la mordaza con gran fuerza, apretando sus puños , su cuerpo se contraía, el olor a sangre comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos e incluso el dolor se intensificaba, el forcejeo continuaba y tanto manos como puiernas ardian, por intentar safarce se había rasgado, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer lo que el sentía ya no era placer era ¡Dolor!, William desato sus piernas del dosel y susbiendolas en sus hombros le siguió envistiendo con fuerza haciendo que su entrada tambien se desgarrara y comenzara a sangrar

-¡Calmate!, no es para tanto, peores golpisas recibes de los demonios, no es nada que no puedas recistir- le dijo con una sonrisa malisiosa, sabía que la parca era fuerte y creía con seguridad que esto no era nada comparado con las peleas que había tenido en tiempos pasados, las envestidas se volvián mas agresicas y comenzaba a doler cada vez mas, el miembro del carmín rebotaba en su tan lastimado vientre, cada golpe era un infierno, cada forcejeo era mas doloroso y su cuerpo se contraía, moviendo sus piernas un poco para poder safarce y solo negaba lo que decía el moreno, al pelirrojo le encantaba pintarse de rojo, pero cuando se trataba de su sangre le parecía desagradable, finalmente se corrio en su interior y cayo ensima de el, le beso el cuello y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

-No estubo tan mal ¿verdad? – se levanto y tomo las llaves de las esposas, comenzando a desatarle, miro la cama ahora empapada en sangre haciendo una mueca de asco

-De verdad sangras mucho, levantate, voy a cambiar las cobijas- ordeno meintras este se levantaba de la cama, el pelirrojo no podía moverse en verdad le dolía todo

-Eres un maldito brusco- puso sus manos sobre su vientre -Duele- mordio sus labios, William le miro y tomandolo lo levanto con cuidado para luego sentarlo en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba un lado

-Para mañana estaras bien, no exajeres – sabía que las heridas de un Shinigami se recuperaban duran un buen descanso, mientras comenzo a cambiar las sabanas una vez que termino recosto una vez mas al carmín y besando su frente le miro "Tiernamente" -Sabes que te amo mucho ¿verdad?- acarició sus mechones rojos, este se hizo ovillo y cerro apretadamente sus ojo

-¡Si tanto me amas! ¿Por que me tratas así? Ni a tus palomas las tratas de esta forma- comenzo a sollozar amargamente, el moreno le abrazo y le beso cabeza

-Ssshh- le susurro al oído -Ellas no se van, ellas no me ponen en ridiculo, ahora, deja de hacer tanto drama y reconsiderare eso de tener un bebé, si te portas bien tal vez... no lo prometo... pero te dejare adoptar- le dijo para tranquilizarlo

-Yo jamas me he ido de tu lado, siempre regreso a ti, eso ya deberías saberlo, ¿Adoptar? también existe la forma de hacer un bebe en vito- susurró, la tecnología era demaciada avansada y para William pues no le parecía de todo, creía que eran maquinas tontas, por ello es que se habían perdido las buenas costumbres y sobre todo los modales -¿En que año crees que vivimos?- hizo referencía al tiempo de Jack el Destripador, donde casi la tecnología era barata y simple, el moren frunció el ceño y dejo de abrazarle

-Deja de decir cosas tontas, olvidalo, no quiero hablar más duermete- se acosto a un lado y se dio la media vuelta, este se quedo pensando intentando justificar sus actos, tratando de echarle la culpa, sin embargo era en vano, sabía claramente que el era el que estaba mal, aun así sabiendo la verdad decidió no admitirlo, tenía miedo de querer perdindamente al pelirrojo y que luego le traicionare, por ello es que tampoco deseaba el tener un hijo, temia poder lastimarlo también , Grell le tomo de la muñeca

-¡William! Por favor, no es estúpido , Yo en verdad quiero un hijo, un niño en nuestras vidas puede cambiarnos- se levanto con dificultad para poder verle, este le miro fijamente

-Acuestate- suspiro pesadamente -No quiero hablar más de bebés, no quiero uno y eso es todo- dijo para concluir su conversación -"¡Creo que no lo podre querer!"- piensa para sus adentros y se da la media vuelta para dejar solo al carmín y poder dormir -Solo quiero amarte a ti y nadie más, no me importa si es nuestro hijo, solo te amo a ti- musito lo mas bajo posible para que no le escuchasen , el carmín le miro un seguía despierto el dolor era inmeso tanto que no le permitía dormir en pequeños susurros

-¿Por que Will? Yo en verdad quiero un hijo, ¿Por que no quieres uno? ¿por que?- se aferraba con fuerza a una almuada, el moreno al escuchar los pequeños susurros de su amante totalmente agredido suspiro pesadamente para luego abrazarle dandole un beso en la frente, este cerrando con fuerza sus ojos siguió sollozando, la actitud de su William era cada vez mas fria y temible, sintiendo algunas punsadas en su corazón; eran de dolor

-Deja de llorar, no fue tan malo –le beso en el cuello para luego subirse a horcajadas de el, comenzando acariciarlo tiernamente todo su cuerpo, a un asi con tanto cariño que en ese momento le brindaba seguia asustado

-William, me da miedo tu actitud- le miro fijamente, este frunció el seño

-No seas ridiculo, no tienes porque temerme- le dijo en un tono molesto, el pelirrojo comenzó a temblar

-O...o..olvida lo que he dicho- desvió la mirada rapidamente, William sonrió ante este gesto y le beso cuidadosamente

-Deja de llorar, sabes que te amo, sólo a ti, - beso el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas y con su mano acariciadaba tiernamente su entrepierna

-Wi...will~- su cuerpo se contraía -Me duele todavía- Yo... yo también te amo, te pertenezco solo a ti – susurro pero con lgo de temor, el moreno sonrio

-Entonces dejame tocarte, me espantaste el sueño, debes pagar –esbozando un sonrisa malisiosa y gentil a la vez seguía acariciando la entrepierna del pelirrojo -¡Ah! Wi...will~~- jadeaba -Se gentil- susurro mientras le abrazo fuertemente -Me duele el vientre- le miro con ojos suplicantes

-Shh, tranquilo- poso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo, luego sentandose en medio de la cama tomo al carmín y lo sento sobre su regazo para luego besarle apasionadamente

-En ese caso, puedes estar arriba- sonreía ampliamente

-William- susurró en su oído -Has cambiado tanto- recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amante -Pero mi corazón todavía late por ti-sonreía algo triste -Desde nuestra primera vez- decía refiriendose a su primera misión

-De que hablas, no he cambiado, obviamente ahora tengo más responsabilidades, no puedo sólo jugar todo el día y tu tambien tienes más trabajo, deberias ser más eficiente y no acerme enojar, así podriamos pasar más tirmpo juntos – le reprendió un poco y luego le alzo y le penetro no tan brusco como lo había echo minutos antes sin embargo tampoco tubo mucho cuidado

-¡Ah!- se arqueó -Se que tienes mas responsabilidades- jadeaba constantemente -Pero te has vuelto mas serio y mas sádico...mi….mi lindo sádico, has cambiado tanto- roso su mejilla con la mano mientras le sonreía, el hombre estoico tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos para luego comenzar a moverse rapido

-Pense que eso te gustaba – decía entre pequeños jadeos al igual que el pelirrojo

-M...me gusta- decía entre cortado -Cuando es placer- las lagrimas caen, intentaba aguantar el dolor pero su cuerpo aun no se recupera, clavando sus uñas sobre la espalda en señal de dolor

-Sólo trato de darte lo que te gusta - beso y froto su espalda con una mano asta bajar a sus piernas, con la otra mano libre bombeo el miembro y acariciaba la punta del carmín, este comenzaba a jadear en placer

-Cuanto me gustaría ser una mujer- gimoteo en cada rose con algo de tristeza-¡Ah!- su cuerpo se contrae, la piel del moreno se erizó al escuchar tales palabras

-A mi no me gustaria, me gusta tal y como eres, no necesito que seas mujer- le susurro al oido mientras lo tomaba por la cadera y lo apegaba mas a su cuerpo

-Pero así podría darte un hijo...- su cuerpo esta caliente y sus mejillas ruborizadas -Un niño que se pareciera tanto a ti y a mi- sus manos se posaron el el bien tonificado pecho de William -Tendría tus ojos- los toco con una de sus manos -Y mi cabello- beso su cuello gentilmente

-Ya hablamos de eso Grell, no quiero hijos deja en paz esa tonteria, es por eso que no quiero que seas mujer – dijo ya alterado y con voz enfadada, sacandole de el lo sento a un lado y se paro para así diriguirse al baño a terminr su labor, con la cual había sido interrumpido por los comentarios de su subordinado-amante, este le miro y luego pensando entre nada, suspiro pesadamente al igual se diriguio al baño viendolo sentoda se subio sobre el quedando sentado en su regazo

-¿Por que odias tanto a las mujeres?- le abrazo con una hermosa dulcura -A caso fue después de lo de Angelina-recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras cerrba sus ojos tranquilamente al esperar la respuesta, el estoico hombre suspiro fastidiado

-No menciones a esa mujerzuela en mi casa, ahora, no las odio, simplemente te quiero sólo a ti, así como eres- le abrazo -Deberias estar feliz por eso- Angelina le traiga recuerdos muy amargos a un que estaba feliz de que Grell le hubiera matado

-Soy feliz por que me amas- se alzo un poco para mirarle fijamente a los ojos para acto seguido tomar unos cuntos de sus mechones ultramar con delicadeza -Pero deseo darte mas, darte un hijo, y siempre mirarlo y recordar que ese hijo es fruto de nuestro amor- sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo tierno, al solo imginar un hijo que se pareciera a ellos y les llamace Padre, Madre…

-No necesitas un hijo para mostrar amor, si me amas deja de molestarme con eso, si te embarazas te dejare- lo tomo por el menton -No quiro niños, ahora, ya dejame dormir – salió del baño para cambiarse y luego diriguiendose al sillon se durmio esa noche hay, el pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente, en verdad deseaba convertirse en madre pero no parecía que este cambiara de opinión tendría que dejar el tema por un largo tiempo.

Ha pasado un mes desde ese ultimo incidente, la parca rojiza había dejado aun lado el tema, pero por algunas raras razones comenzó a sentirce mal unas dos semanas después de la ultima platica, sus mareos eran pequeños pero no tanto como para mantenerse en pie, así pasando otras dos semanas en las que las naucias eran terribles

-¡William!- el pelirrojo se encontraba en la oficina del moreno sentado en el sofa, era la hora de descanso pero por costumbre del estoico hombre se quedaban encerrados en su oficina

-¿Que quieres?- su voz era sería y sin mirarle siguio con un trabajo que tenía pendiende

-¡Me siento mal!- se tapo la boca para luego agacharse en forma de ovillo -Tengo demasiado asco- cerro los ojos para poder calmar las naucias

-Comes demasiado ya te lo he dicho- le miro sin embargo le parecía extraño llevaba días sin comer demaciado, se levanto de su aciento y lo tomo del brazo -Sera mejor ir al medico, ahora no estamos en posibilidades de que faltes al trabajo- se encamino junto con el

-No…. no como demasiado- los ascos aumentaron, y caminando hacía la enfermería al entrar lo primero que hizo fue correr hacía el baño para comenzar a vomitar, William hizo una mueca de molestía y diriguiendose al doctor comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido unos minutos despues el carmín dalio del baño y se sento en un silla que se encontraba a un lado

-Cada vez los ascos se hacen mas frecuentes – susurra y aprieta su estomago

-Yo debo volver al trabajo – se acerco al carmín y le beso la frente para luego contestan con un:

-De acuerdo- sonreía y le veía salir

-Me ha dicho el señor Spears que se ha sentido mal ultimamente- dijo el medico quien se diriguió a lavarse las manos

-¡Si, asi es!- tapo su boca al sentir que volvería a vomitar

-¡Me puede decír por favor ¿Cuándo comenzaron sus nauseas?-

-Bueno hace un mes y medio a proximadamente- alzo la mirada para ver como aquel hombre de bata blanca se acercaba a el

-Le hare un serie de pruevas!- le aydo a levantarse para luego centarlo en una camilla

William se encontrababa haciendo papeleo, ya habían pasado alrededor de una hora y media desde que Grell había ido al medico y todavía no llegaba, ya comenzaba a impacientarse, siempre era media hora lo mas que se tardaba, despues de mucho rato en la enfermería Grell recivio una noticía la cual le alegro y le entuciasmaba mucho, sin embargo, la noticia no caera tan bien para William, con solo recordad lo que había pasado hace 6 semanas atrás su piel se erizaba, antes de salir el medico le entrego unas hojas con los resultados junto con la explicación racional de como era eso posible, caminado hacía la cafetería empezaba a impacientarse mas, incluso se le ocurrio ocultarselo pero simplemente no era capas de ello, pidió un té tranquilizador, era claro que lo necesitaría el y su estoico hombre, necesitaba bajar sus nervios antes de que lo quisiera matar, si es que llegaban a ese punto culminante, al llegar a la oficina tomo el picaporte, paralizandose completamente, no sabía como es que reaccionaria ante tal noticia, tragando un poco de saliva y con un bandeja en la mano entro cuidadosamente, observando que estaba haciendo papeleo se acerco y dejo la bandeja a un lado, extendiendo el brazo le daba entrega de los papeles que se le habían entregado unos momentos antes

-¡Wi...will!- le llamo con un poco de nerviosismo, este alzo una cesa algo frustrado por su comportamiento, suspirando pesadamente tomo el papel

-No puedes esperar a que estemos en casa- le reprendio mientras le miraba fijamente, para luego pasar su vista a tal dichoso documento

-E...es que- tartamudeo despues de ver sido regañado -Sera mejor que me valla- se dío medía vuelta para salir de la oficina, establa claro que intentaría huir en ese momento

-¡Sutcliff!- le llamo poniendose completamente palido -¿Que es esta ridicules?- se paro de su aciento rapidamente para diriguirse a el y tomarlo por el brazo

-Bu...bueno, eso es una prueba de embarazo- le miro los ojos para luego desviar la mirada a donde fuera, los nervios le carcomían, y la mirada de William le intimidaba -E...estoy en cinta- susurro, el moreno le solto con algo de bruquedad y rompiendo los papeles en mi cachos los arrojo al suelo, tomandolo por el saco le alzó unos centimetros en el aire

-Eso es imposible, eres un hombre y los hombres no se embarazan –lo solto y lo tomo de la muñeca con algo de fuerza, camindo con rapides un vez mas a la enfermería, al llegar azoto la puerta…

-¡Señor Spears!- el medico le vio -¿Qué le traí por aquí de nuevo?- se levanto de su asciento

-¿Qué es esa estúpides de que Sutcliff esta embarazado?- le pregunto molesto mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

-¡Ya le e explicado todo en los documentos! ¿A caso no los ha leido?- dijo calmadamente

-¡Por supuesto que los lei!- contesto con furor

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la duda?- pregunto confuso

William se agarro a gritos con el doctor, aunque este se encontraba calmado no pasaría mucho para que su pasiencia se limitase, Grell solo observaba como sus moreno exijia un explicación mas razonable, encontrandose un ldo prefirio irse, ante los nervios que le sucunbían a William, incluso las cosas iban empeorando

-Sera mejor que me valla- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-¡Grell!- le llamo volteandolo a ver -No te vayas, no permitire que este medico idiota te llene la cabeza con ideas tontas- le dijo molesto al mismo tiempo que agredía al doctor

-¡William, creo que lo mejor es que te calmes, así asimilaras mejor la noticia!- comenzó hacer ademanes para poder calmar al gerente

-No me digas que hacer- le grito furioso y haciendo a un lado con un fuerte empujo

-¡Esto no se quedara así!- amenazó al hombre de bata blanca y luego tomo a su subordinado por la muñeca y salieron del lugar

-Tienes trabajo, todos tenemos trabajo, ¡No puedes estar perdiendo el tiempo!- su molestia aumentaba

-Wi...William... por favor cálma...- le dijo para luego detenerse inmedíatamente

-¡Ahora que!- le grito al ver que se detuvo, este se solto del agarre y tapo su boca y salio corriendo en busca de un baño

-Honestamente –se apreto las sienes, todo el día trato ml a sus empleados, dejando horas extras no remuneradas, bajos de sueldo, durante ese trascurso el pelirrojo no se aparecío, despues de buen rato decidió ir a su oficina

-William no creo que debas desquitarte con los demás- un entro con una bandeja de comida entre las manos

-Mientras no te trate mal a ti, no veo cual es tu molestia- seguía tecleando y luego le miro, observando que en sus manos llevaba la bandeja con su comida y con la de el -Ya terminaste con tu trabajo- desvió su mirada

-Si, ya e terminado- seacerco a el dejando a un lado la bndeja, luego acercandose mas le tomo del hombro dulcemente -Si sigues con esa actitud te meterás en problemas con los superiores- acarició su rostro

-Y ¿como quieres que actue?, sólo estoy rodeado por idiotas incompetentes- Le dio un pequeño manotaso para que se alejara de el -Mejor date pirsa y come, iremos con undertaker- dejo aun lado su trabajo y tomo su plato de comida

-¡De acuerdo!- contesto

-¿Como te has sentido?- le pregunto mientas el susodicho se sentaba frente a el

-Por ahora los ascos han disminuido, pero ahora me siento mareado- Paseaba su comida a todo el largo del plato-¿En verdad piensas que es tonto?- alzó la mirada con algo de tristeza

-Por supuesto que lo es – comenzó a comer -Cambiando de tema... creo que debemos salir a pasear- dijo en una forma sería -Hace mucho que no nos divertimos- y eso era así, llevaban un buen rato sin ir a ningun lado, Grell se sintió algo deprimido pero ante la propuesta de la parca de cabellos ultramar se distrajo un poco

-¡E... en verdad!- se paro y se abalanzo a el tomandolo por el cuello -¿A donde iremos?- dijo realmente emocionado, este se encojio de hombros

-A donde tu quieras –sonrio, se sentía feliz, y hacía mucho que Grell no le abrazaba de esa forma, con una forma llena de esperanza y amor, inocencía -Pero antes debemos rectificar que estas sano, no quiero que te sientas mal, te amo mucho, ahora date prisa- acarició su mejilla -Si tubieras un hijo, nosotros no saldriamos nunca más, no tendrias tiempo para mi y yo no tendria dinero para ti- le miro con algo de tristeza para luego seguir comiendo, la parca rojiza sonrió y volviendo se a sentar comenzó a comer

-Jamas dejaría de atenderte, si tuviéramos un niño efectivamente tendría que hacerme cargo de el, pero lo haría a tu lado, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?- miraba su comida con algo de tristeza y felicidad a la vez

-Tambien te amo pero no hablemos de cosas desagradables por favor – se alzo, le acarició el cuello y le dio un pequeño beso, el carmín se estremeció ante el tacto -Después de comer vamos con undertaker-

-¡De acuerdo!- jadeo mientras seguían un beso algo lujurioso -O ¿Quieres hacer algo mas?- poso su mano sobre el pecho del hombre

-No, quiero aclarar de una ves esto- se sento para seguir comiendo

-Ok, ¿pero que sucederá si es cierto?- pregunto nervioso

-No, no es cierto, deja de decir eso –le grito y una vez terminando de comer salieron los dos juntos en busca del peliplateado, en el fondo William sabía que era cierto pero no lo aceptaría tan facil, durante el camino el carmín se mantuvo callado era ovbio que se había vuelto enfadar suspirando pesadamente le siguio a su ritmo, al llegar con el sepultero entraron a la tienda donde solia vivir y esperando a que les atendiera, el pelirrojo se sento en un ataúd

-William~~ creo que- tapo su boca y corrió en busca de un baño, el moreno se ajusto las gafas y comenzó a buscar a su extutor

-Grell comportate- dijo con una mueca de fastidio y de asco a la vez pues se escuchaba como la parca vomitaba una y otra vez

-No puedo evitarlo, se me ha vuelto a revolver el estomago- pocos minutos después salió del baño recargandose en la pared para luego caer de rodillas, William se acerca con el junto a Undertaker quien sonrie y le ayuda a poner de pie

-El esta enfermo, debio ser algo que comio- exclamó algo molesto y le ayudo a sentarse en un ataúd

-No creo que sea eso- se sento con algo de dificultad mientras los mareos comenzaban

-¡Señorita!- dijo el peliplateado –Ji ji ji- comenzó a reír –Digame ¿Qué tiene?- fue en busca de su alacena y tomo un jarro con galletas en forma de hueso para perro

-Me e sentido ultimamente muy mal, como y me da asco y de igual forma, no como y los ascos aumentan, regreso todo aunque haya o no haya comido, me siento mareada- toco su cabeza

-¡Oh! Que interesante ji ji ji- se acerco a al carmín, después de tocar su frente para ver si no tenía algo de fiebre, unos minutos después comenzó a hacerle una serie de pruevas

-Honestamente, esto es ridiculo- mascullo el moreno y cuando obtuvo el shinigami plateado los resultados dijo:

-¡Felicidades! Usted esta en cinta- hizo ademanes, William abrio mucho sus ojos

-Maldisión– grito molesto y saliendo azoto con gran fuerza la puerta dejando al pelirrojo con su exmentor, Grell suspiro pesadamente

-Lo siento- le sonrió –Gracias- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio corriendo tras el moreno

-Ji ji ji ji, esto sera muy interesante- undertaker miro como se alejaban aquellos dos, el pelirrojo logro alcanzar al hombre y lo tomo por el brazo, por suerte nadie se encontraba en la calle

-¿Por que te molesta tanto? -intento detenerle -¿Por que no quieres un hijo?- pregunto enseguida

-Ya te explique porque, es absurdo, no estas embarazado- se solto del agarre furioso

-Entiéndelo William incluso el sepulte-ro lo lo dijo ¿Cual es tu problema?- le volteó algo brusco para mirarle a los ojos -No puedes despreciar de esta forma a tu hijo – le grito molesto

-Esta fuera de logica, y si fuera cierto, quiere decir que hiciste trampa, acaso hiciste un trato con un demonio –lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto con fuerza contra el muro

-¿Demonio? Como podía hacer trampa, si muy apenas e salido, todo este tiempo he estado contigo- comenzó a hablar y a tozer con algo de dificultad-Acepta que en mi vientre ahora esta nuestro hijo – intentó quitar las manos que le impedían moverse adecuadamente

-No voy a aceptar tal ridicules- le solto ye invoco su guadaña para invocar un portal hacía su reino para luego irse, Grell solo miro como este desapareció completamente molesto, no le siguio decidio esperar asta en la noche y regreso a su hogar esperando sentado en el sofá, la noche había caido y William por fin había llegado a casa

-Por fin regresas William- se paro del sofá y se acercó a el

-No estoy de humor ahora Grell – le esquivo y se diriguio a la cosina, el pelirrojo le siguio y le tomo por la muñeca con algo de fuerza

-Nunca estas de humor si no es ahora ¿Cuando?- lo dijo molesto -Tenemos que hablar- le miro fijamente muy serio

-No hay nada de que hablar- le empujo y se metio al cuarto, el pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente

-Esto sera difícil- dijo en un pequeño susurro y le siguio -William tenemos que hablar- entro al cuarto y dio una palmada a la puerta, este le ignoro y tomo un libro se acosto y comenzó a leer, Grell se acerco a el y le arrebato el libro para luego lanzarlo esto hizo molestar al moreno

-William T. Spears, te estoy hablando- dijo molesto, William se levanto y le tiro a la cam con fuerza una vez que este cayo le dio un golpe en la cara

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de esas tonterias- le tomo por los hombros , el pelirrojo bufo y le pateó

-No son tonterias y no me toques- limpio un poco de sangre que Salia sobre la comisura del labio, la sangre le comenzó a hervir enseguida en que lo pateo, luego, luego lo tomo por los cabellos y lo arrojo hacía la pared con gran fuerza haciendo que este rebotara y callera al suelo en gran impacto, que si no fuera por que eran Dioses de la muerte ya hubiera muerto

-Si tu actitud sigue así me iré William- se levanto con un poco de dificultad-¿Que demonios te sucede?- grito furioso, este no contesto respiro pesadamente y le miro molesto -¡William! Es necesario hablar, es nuestro hijo- le miro suplicante

-No estas embarazado, deja de decir eso- se jalo los cabellos ya molesto mientras cerraba los ojos

-Undertaker jamas a mentido, ¿crees que mentiría en algo tan delicado?- hizo ademanes mientras le miraba, William al escuchar eso se enfado aun mas invocando su guadaña lo sujeto por el saco y le galo los cabellos para luego patearlo en el pecho, escupio un poco de sangre después del golpe

-No quiero pelear William- le golpeo en la cara para poder safarce, este le solto inmediatamente al sentir el golpe tomo su rostro y observo que el carmín logro levantarse poco después de asotar contra el suelo para luego salir corriendo, pero fue alcanzado, una vez mas lo tomo por los cabellos y lo tiro con fuerza al suelo, se subio sobre el y comenzó a golpearle salvajemente este solo se cubria el vientre, todo su cuerpo ya se encontrama lastimado, su cara con los labios rebentados y un ojo morado, asta que llego un tiempo en que se quedo totalmente quieto casi antes de perder la conciencia, se detuvo al ver la sangre correr y de inmediato se levanto

-Wi...- no puedo hablar a causa de que tocio y escupió un poco de sangre, haciendo una mirada fulminante, después de tan mal acto William abrio sus ojos sorpresivamente, se acerco a el aun cegado por la ira, realmente no cree que le haya lastimado seriamente, piensa que solo finge y le ayuda a levantarse, una vez que este esta parado le mira fijamente a los ojos y comienza a sollozar no pudo aguantar mas, su mirada y estaba cristalina antes de empezar a que le golpearan, con su mano derecha toma la majilla del hombre

-William- volvió a toser con un poco de sangre - Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?- sus ojos le piden piedad, piedan de que no le lastime mas -Pero no permitiré que mates a nuestro hijo...- empezaba a perder el equilibrio antes de caer William le sostuvo

-No digas tonterias – dijo moleso pero en solo pensarlo se aterro, lo cargo en sus hombros y le ayudo a recostarse en la cama, aun siendi difícil, le había roto una costilla, luego alverlo que yacía sobre la cama reteniendo el dolor en pequeñs muecas se dio la vuelta para ir al baño en busca de gazas, alcohol y vendaste, en el trascurso en que William se había ido al baño Grell aprovecho para irse sigilosamente, aunque requería mucho esfuerzo al aver sido lastimado brutalmente

-Lo siento Will- susurro mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y salía corriendo con gran dificultad, unos cuantos minutos paso el moreno en el baño, pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellas lo mal que había echo al golpear al pelirrojo, ya muchas veces anteriores este había estado internado por los fuertes golpes que le había echo, una vez que sale se da cuenta que este no se encuntra en la cama

-¿Grell?- dice mientras deja las cosas en un buro y sale en busca a la cosina -¡¿Grell?!- nombra de nuevo al susodicho, al ver que este no contestaba corrio escaleras arriba buscandolo por toda la casa, al no hayarlo esto lo hizo enfurecer aun mas, dejando lo que penso minustos atrás y maldiciendo por lo bajo -Maldición Grell- dijo apretando lo dientes y tomando un abrigo del perchero para luego salir en busca del pelirrojo, encambio este seguia corriendo asta que tropezo y cayo al suelo, tiene miedo y solloza, no sabe a donde ir, se da la vuelta para mirar al cielo y luego tapa sus ojos con el antebrazo

-Maldición- sigue llorando amargmente, de repente siente una mano sobre el, se asusta y se mueve un poco creyendo que es William, luego se queda estoico al darse cuenta que es el peliplateado -¿Que haces aquí?- le mira con unos ojos sorprendidos, cristalinos e irritados, el sepultero comienza a reir levemente

-"Vine en rescate de un dama"- sonreía y le ayudo a pararse

-¡Pero! ¿Cómo?- se recargo alrededor del cuello

-Ji ji ji, conosco muy bien a Will pequeña- le sonreía, el carmín le devolvío la sonrisa y perdio el conocimiento pocos segundos después, el de cabellos plateados abrio un portal al reino de los humanos y cuando llego lo recosto en su cama, mientras, el moreno seguia buscando al pelirrojo preguntando por el a cualquiera que viese, pero todos contestaban los mismo –"No, no lo emos visto pasar"- comenzó a llover, y viendo que no encontraría nada decidio regresar a su casa, mañana buscaria al carmín después del trabajo si no el iría en busca a la sede

La mañana llego, un pequeño rayo de luz que se cuela de la ventana despierta a Grell, abriendo los ojos que son cegados por el sol pone su ante brazo y comienza a quejarce un poco, lo único que recuerda es que la noche anterior se había encontrdo con Undertaker después de aver huido de la casa de William

-Has despertado... no tienes que preocuparte el bebe esta bien, pero deberías ser mas cuidadosa- la voz del sepultero le sorprendio y se alzo rapidamente como si despertara de una pesadilla, inclinndose un poco y quejandose del dolor –No hagas esfuerzos, aun sigues lastimada- le ayudo a recostarse una vez mas

-¿Qué..que paso?- pregunto algo confuso

-A noche te desmayaste, e curado todas las heridas pero aun asi necesitas reposo, si no quieres colapsar- se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, Grell se volvio a quedar dormido durante dos horas al despertar de nuevo el peliplateado le llevo algo de comer, este le recivio pero al terminar se despido diciendole que no podía dejar las cosas así, Undertaker le comprendió sabía claramente que la situación empeoraría pero tenía que apoyarlo, al retirarse para llegar a la sede todo mundo se le pego y el primero en preguntar fue Ronald

-¡Senpai!- Llego corriendo hacía el pelirrojo -¿Qué le paso?- le miro fijamente dandose cuenta que su ojo estaba morado y tenía unas cuantas heridas

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le sonrió y rasco su cabeza

-William-senapi llego muy molesto y no ha salido de su oficina desde la mañana y hace rato que fuimos a preguntarle donde estaba se enojo y nos dio horas extras no remuneradas y para colmo usted tiene heridas en la cara- dijo muy preocupado

-Creo que me e vuelto a meter en problemas- contesto y luego se despidio, se encamino a la cafetería y pidio un te de tila, cuando llego a la oficina de William invoco su guadaña y se la coloco en el brazo, con el te de tila en mano se andentro a la oficina, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente se recargo en ella

-¡Will!- le llamo algo nervioso

-No se a que volviste- le miro y se levanto de su ciento para salir, tenía que entrgar algunos documentos, quitandolo salio, estaba molesto de verlo

-Volví por que tenemos que hablar- su cuerpo sigue delicado, el niño consume casi toda su energía, este pierde el equilibrio, William logro agarrarlo su guadaña cayo al igual que el te que se derramo en la entrada, el estoico hombre le metio de nuevo a la oficina recostandolo en el sofá

-Es tu culpa, pero solucionaremos eso- le dijo mientras le agarraba la frente para ver si tenía algo de fiebre -No debes tener a ese niño si es que en verdad llevas uno dentro- le dijo algo indiferente

-¿Po...por que?- este abrio sus ojos y se sorprendio, William se acerco a el tiernamente y le dio un beso en los labios

-No dejare que lo tengas- contesto mientras esbozaba un sonrisa

-¿Por que William?- sollozó con mas fuerza -Es tu hijo- le miro fijamente

-No quiero tener hijos, solo te quiero a ti, sólo para mi- se levanto Grell

-Pero me tendrás a mi y a nuestro hijo William, por favor- le miro suplicante mientras se aferraba a su pecho

-No lo tengas por favor, no creo poder amarlo, no quiero amarlo, ¡Grell!- lo tomo por las caderas

-No, William no, si pudiste amarme puedes amar a nuestro hijo- se alejo un poco de el, la reacción de el moreno fue tomarlo por los hombros y le sarandeo

-Ya te dije que no lo quiero- le grito

-¿Por que Will?- le miro suplicante -¿Por que no lo quieres? ¡¿Jamas quisiste casarte y formar una familia?!- su llanto era mas amargo

-Eso no es de tu incunvencia y no, no la quiero ahora- repitió insistivamente

-Si me amas, por favor has un intento- se abalanzo a el para aferrarse a su cuello

-Si tu me amas no lo tengas- respondío friamente

-William- Grell se sorprendio al escuchar tales palabras y cayo de rodillas -No me pongas entre la pared y la espada, por favor piensa en lo que dices- alzo su mirada para verle a los ojos con sus ojos ya totalmente irritados de tanto llorar, el moreno le dio un cachetada

-¿Por que?- bajo la mirada -¿Por que no piensas en lo que siento?- te grito aun estando en el suelo -¿Por que no piensas en mis sentimientos?- se levanto del suelo

-¡Grell! Yo..- no supo que contestar, en verdad lo que el pelirrojo le dijo le impacto, jamas había pensado en eso, siempre tomaba lo que a el le convenía, pero pronto noto que el carmín se comportaba de forma extraña mientras se levantaba

-¿Por qué?- repitió pero pronto comenzó a ver todo borroso sentía que se alejaba

-No debemos tener sentimientos honestamente Grell eres ridiculo- intento justificarse y ajusto sus gafas

-¿Grell?- le miro y se preocupo -¿Grell te sientes bien?- se acerco un poco a el

-Will- alzó la mano a lo largo intentando tomarlo pero no puedo, comenzo a ver aun mas borroso que luego se torno a negro todo su alrededor, sentía que se desplomaba, lo único que a alcanzo a escuchar fue "bien" pero en forma muy lejana

-¡Grell!- grito asustado viendo como en camara lenta se desplomo asta el suelo -¡Grell!- se acerco a el de inmediato y sarandeandolo un poco -¡Despierta! ¡Grell despierta!- lo tomo en brazos y salio corriendo a la enfermeria en busca de ayuda –Resiste- las lagrimas caían, el pelirrojo se encontraba inconsiente pero no en un todo, sin embargo no alcanzaba a despertar, siente que esta entre la nada, escucha voces, la que logra distinguir es la William que esta cerca pero lo escucha muy alejado, este quiere despertar pero su cuerpo se lo impide, los medicos se llevan al carmín en una camilla le dicen a William que tiene que esperar fuera, solo queda que espera, el tiempo a pado, el medico que había atendido al pelirro unos días antes le explica lo currido

-Lo sentimos señor Spears- dice en un tono de voz melancolico –El señor sutcliff a caido en un estado de coma-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido -¿Co…como?- tartamudeo

-La criatura consume mucho de su energía, y parece ser que a tenido severos golpes en su cuerpo, debido a esto tanto la vida del bebe como la del señor sutcliff para mantenerse en un estado normal su sistema nervioso bloqueo su cuerpo, el bebe esta bien, fuera de riesgo, el señor sutcliff se matendra con vida con los sueros que se le daran-

-¿Cuándo despertara?- no sabe que hacer

-Realmente lo sentimos, no sabemos, el estado en coma no se aleja mucho en un estado vegetal, si este no despierta cumplidos los nueve meses le sacaremos al niño y a el le desconectaremos- cuando llego esto a los oidos de William se solto en llanto, ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

-¡Quiero verlo!- el doctor de permite la entrada los deja solo, sabe que necesita timepo

-Grell, despierta amor, por favor- lo ve en la cama completamente inmovil, comienza a llorar sobre su pecho -No me dejes- su llanto se vuelve mas amargo –No me dejes- vuelve a repetir, las horas de visita han terminado, le piden que se retire, este sin mas se va, al llegar a la casa comienza a golpear todo asu alrededor, no sabe que hacer, siente culpabilidad y es así, es responsable de aver dejado en ese estado a Grell, entre las cosas encuntra varios botes de vino, comienza a tomar sin darce la cantidad que es, la mañana llega no ha dormido ha bebido sin limites, llega a la oficina con esa condición, Ronald se le acerca y este recive un golpe por parte de su jefe, se da cuenta que esta tomado y va en busca de Eric y Alan, la cual sostienen fuertemente al hombre completamente furioso le dan algo para tranquilizarlo y le dicen que tiene que ir a visitar a Grell, que no lo puede dejar hay, se niega rotundamente, no quiere verlo, no quiere hacerle mas daño pero, Alan al ver su estado le grita…

-"William-senpai, usted es un estúpido, nos acabamos de enterar que Grell-senpai esta enbarazado, como puede usted estar de esta forma en vez de ir apoyarlo y esperar a que su hijo nasca, en vez de cambíar a una forma tan miserable como ahora debería de ir a disculparse"- este le había gritado furioso y salió del lugar, el moreno al escuchar eso comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, Alan tenía razón, remediaría las cosas…

Ese mismo día fue a la habitación donde se encontraba el carmín sentandose aun lado suyo tomo su mano y besando los nudillos comenzó a llorar…

-¡Grell!- musito –Te pido perdon- tomo con fuerza la mano sin lastimarle –Perdoname… fuy un idiota al tratarte de esa forma, pero juro que cambiare- apartir de ese día William había comenzado a tomar terapias, no solo spicologicas, tambien de carácter, era realmente muy difícil el cambíar su forma cuando llevaba mas de 4 siglos siendo una persona fría y de carácter muy fuerte, cada día visitaba al pelirrojo al igual que en su casa hacía algunos cuantos arreglos, Grell seguía inconciente era un sueño infernal, había pasado alrededor de 5 meses y este todavía no despertaba, una noche cuando a este le permitieron quedarse se sento aun lado de el tomo su mno y acarició su vientre que iba creciendo conforme el tiempo

-Despierta mi amor- recargo la mano en su frente mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos - Por favor despierta- comenzo a sollozar, cada día que pasaba le parecía una tortura -Cuidaremos a nuestro bebé- le miro dormido- ¿Que prefieres, una niña o un niño?- volvió a acariciar el vientre -Yo quiero una niña que se parezca a ti- dijo recordando aquella vez en que lo conoció -Con tu cabello y tu sonrisa-, después de acerco a la camilla sentandose donde estaba su cabeza el alzó un podo y lo acomodo en su regazo, acariciando sus mechones

-¡William!- susurra Grell con algo de fuerza unque sigue inconciente, y brios días atrás este le nombraba -William- volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer -¡William- grito con mas fuerza, sin soltar la mano del carmín la acerco a sus labios y beso los nidillos, con la otra mano libre tomo el vientre y sintió como su hijo se movía

-Tranquila,depierta por favor, una vez que despiertes nos casaremos, tendras un vestido rojo muy hermoso, te comprare una casa y seremos una familia, como la que siempre quisiste, despertaremos juntos todas las mañana- le abrazo con algo de fuerza, luego volviendolo a dejar en la almohada se sento en la silla que se encontraba aun lado pero con su cabeza en el regazo del carmín, la mañana llega, el pelirrojo esta entre una nada siente como una luz le cala en sus ojos comienza abrirlos despació y parpadea unas cuantas veces busca sus lentes y los encuntra un lado, se da cuenta que William yace dormido sobre el e intenta acomodarse sin despertarlo, toma unos cuantos mechones de cabellos y los hace aun lado, desea ver el rostro dormido de su querido

-¿De verdad?- susurro lleno de alegría, la noche anteriór había escuchado lo que este decía, deseaba despertar pero algo se lo impedía asta esa mañana que logro despertar de ese sueño que parecía eterno.. acariciando su cabeza desperto al hombre

-¿Grell?- exclama algo adormilado

-¡Te desperte! Lo siento- dice con una sonrisa

-¡Grell mi amor!- se levanto de inmediato al verlo despierto, rapidamente se ablanzo a el y le lleno de besos en la frente comenzando a llorar un poco

-¡William!- comenzo a llorar al igual cundo le abrazo -No llores- sentía como las lagrimas humedecían su camison azul –Tranquilo Will, sabes que ¡Te amo!- lo tomo de la cara para mirarlo a los ojos

-No, yo te amo más- las lagrimas desbordaron como si de una cascada se tratace, lleno de brillo y felicidad -Quedate a mi lado por favor- le abrazo con fuerza -Para siempre- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del carmín

-Siempre estare a tu lado-le levanto el rostro para verle

-En verdad deseo ya ver a nuestro bebé- le da una sonrisa

-¿Bebé? – rapidamente miro su vientre que ha crecido mucho -¿Cu...cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- se impacto, este de inmediato sintio un fuerte abrazo

-Tranquilo mi amor, no te preocupes por nada, lo importante es que estan bien, jamas volvere a lastimarte- le dice en el oido en un pequeño susurro -Los amo demasiado- le abrazo con un poco

-¡Pensé que nunca lo aceptarías!- comenzó a llorar de alegría mientras se aferraba a su camisa, William se sonrojo

-Estaba equivocado- le abrazo -Ahora lo se y en verdad lo siento mucho- sollozo

-Tenía miedo, mucho miedo Will, te pido perdón- tomo su mejilla

-No, no, mi amor, perdoname tu a mi- Insistio -Fui un idiota, no supe cuidarte, te lleva al extremo- tomo su mejilla al igual

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, por que siempre te ame, fueras como fueras- sollozaba -Tu, mi hombre sádico, eres de la persona de quien me enamore y quien es el padre del hijo que llevo en mi vientre – toco su pansita ya crecidita, William se estremecio y comenzó a llorar con mas abundancía

Tu eres mi dulce sadico sanguinario "madre" de mi bebé- al igual acaricio el vientre de Grell, este se acerco al rostro del moreno y beso sus ojos absorviendo las lagrimas

-No llores mas Will- le dijo en un tono tierno y le abrazo, el moreno le abrazo

-Quiero llevarte a casa lo antes posible, ¿Sabes?... te tengo una sorpresa – le beso tiernamente, este acientio con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, William salió de inmediato en busca de un doctor, este le conto que en la mañana ya había ido y encontrado al carmín despierto pero que este no le permitió despertarlo, entonces después de ello, el pelirrojo fue revisado, unos cuantos chequeos necesarios y ese mismo día fue dado de alta, caminando ambos a casa, Grell se siente feliz de verle tan emocionado

-Me fascinas Will- se aferro a su brazo aciendo que este se sonrrojara -Eres un hombre lleno de sorpresas- toco su vientre y le miro al de cabellos ultramr -Se que como padre nuestro bebe se sentirá orgulloso como yo me siento de ti- miro a su pansita

-Gra…gracias- se sonrojo ante el comentario, una vez que llegaron, el moreno le cubrio los ojos al aver entrado y caminaron unos pocos metros, al llegar a una habitación le descubrio y rapidamente prendio la luz

-Es el cuarto de nuestro bebé- dijo muy feliz -Todo este tiempo lo arregle esperando que te guste- se quedo en la entrada de la habitación, el pelirrojo miraba alrededor y comenzó a llorar de alegría

-Gracias Will- se volteó y le abrazo llorando escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro-Es perfecto-

No, tú eres perfecto- decía en un pequeño susurro y luego le beso tiernamente, mbos dejandose llevar por el beso, el cuerpo de ambos comenzo arder, Grell se había dado cuenta

-¡William! Sabes que te pertenezco- dice a su oido

-Calma mi amor, yo lo se- hizo pequeños ademanes -Tenemos que esperar- insistió y luego le dio un beso

-Tu no me puedes hacer nada a mi- jadeaba-Pero por lo menos yo a ti si, algo leve... .¿Te gustaría?- le miro algo lasvico, William sentía como su cuerpo ardía y se sonrojo internamente, todo ese tiempo sin poderlo tocas, había tenido que guardar mucho tiempo

-Grell... ¿Estas eguro?- sono un poco inseguro, acariciando sus cabellos y tomandolo por la cintura

-¡Claro! Sera sencillo- le tomo de la mano y camino hacía su habitación -¡Este sera nuestro secreto!-

-De aceurdo- sus mejillas estaban rojas asta las orejas, y le seguía concuerdo el paso, veía como su pelirrojo se senton en el borde de la cama y luego lo paro frente a el tomando su rostro y con su mano libre bajaba la bragueta del pantalón

-Are que te sientas aliviado-saco su miembro, el moreno acaricó los largos mechones rojos

-Te amo mucho- dijo mientras le podía mirar a los ojos

-Yo te amo con todo mi ser- saco el miembro palpitante y comenzo a lamer la punta, un escalofrio recorrio todo el cuerpo de William, su piel se erizo

-Vamos a la cama cielo- le puso de pie y se recosto, tomandolo de la mano le subió a la cama

-Recuerda que yo no puedo hacer nada,- le sonreía -Pero es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento – una vez más tomo su miembro comenzo en un vaivén, William movía las caderas algo rapido

-Tienes mucha energía amor- le sonrió lascivamente

-¡ digas eso!- se sonrrojo, Grell se acomodo en una posición comoda, aunque su pansita se lo impedía en cierta forma, tomo el miembro poniendoselo en la boca y succiono y bombardio

-Grell~- gimio de placer y acarició los mechones rojos, este se movio mas rapido y con una de las manos tomo los testiculos para acariciarlos haciendolo un poco mas plancetero

-Grell!~ - grito lleno de éxtasis y comenzó a moverse mas rapido haciendo que el pelirrojo botara un poco, el carmín salio de el y sonrió

-Se ve que y no puedes, sera mejor que le siga- lamió la punta del falo palpitante, después de un largo rato termino corriendose en su boca, el hombre de cabellos negros estaba completamente sonrojado y caliente, el pelirrojo tomo toda la semilla

-¡Rico!- lamió su mano, luego se paro y le beso tiernamente -Por ahora es todo lo que te puedo dar!-le sonreía mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Es todo lo que necesito- cntesto mientras tapaba parte de su rostro

-Me alegro, te prometo que cuando nazca el bebe, lo podremos hacer bien- le beso un vez mas

-Cre... creo que podre hacer una excepcion- se sonrojo y balbuseo

-¿Eh?- se confundió el carmín

-Creo que si quieres estar dentro de …mi… lo puedo permitir- desvió la mirada, en verdad le costaba decircelo, pero valdría la pena, el pelirrojo alejo un poco su rostro y rió levemente

-No es necesario, me gusta que tu es tes dentro de mi- acarició su rostro,- Ese es el deber del hombre y tu eres mi hombre- le afirmó, aunque le hubiese gustado estar dentro del, lo mas conveniente fue negarse, averlo visto y escuchar eso y aparte que se disculpse por todo los echos anteriores era algo que jamas se hubiese imginado, pronto un abrazo se hizo, besandose apasiondamente

-Ya quiero que nasca nuestro hijo- sonrió

-No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero se que pronto nacerá- le beso de nuevo -¿Pero...?- se quedo pensativo

-¿Que ocurre mi amor?- se sintio nervioso

-¿Cual sera el nombre de nuestro hijo?- se quedo pensativo -¿Que es?- le miro

-Creo que sera necesario ir con el doctor mañana- sonreía -O ¿Lo dejamos como sorpresa?- acarició la mejilla del hombre de cabellos negros

-Como tu quieras mi amor – beso la frente del pelirrojo

El tiempo había pasado, el tiempo exacto habían sido 7 meses desde entonces, pronto el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir algunas contracciones

-¡Ah!- se toco el vientre

-¿Qué..que paso amor?- William se asusto alver como se contraía

-Me..me duele- jadeo con dolor

-¿Eh?- se asusto , el pelirrojo se contraía, pronto los dolores se hicieron mas fuertes, a duras penas lograron llegar al hospital, una vez que los medicos se llevaron al carmín le explicaron a William que el tiempo de nacer de la creatura se había adelantado, esto podía ser por muchas causas, pero lo mas riesgoso era la cesaría, una vez que metieron a Grell al quirofano, le permitieron a William entrar para poder apoyar a la parca, sin embargo, durante la cersaría comenzo a ir mal

-¿Qué..que es lo que sucede?- el moreno dijo nervioso al ver como el electrocardiograma comenzaba a ir mas rápido

-¡Saquen al señor Spears!- dijo el doctor

-¿Qué… esperen?- grito el hombre al sentir como dos hombres lo tomaban por los brazos y lo sacaban

William observaba con atención desde el otro cuarto, veí como el electrocardiograma bajaba los latidos, ya habian sacado al bebe, pero no solo eso era el problema, eran dos, el cegundo estaba enredado con el cordon ubilical, el doctor había batallado en poder salvar a la criatura, el moreno se había dado cuenta que habían sido dos criaturas, ellos se encontraban bien, pero no Grell, la vida del pelirrojo se les estaba llendo de las manos, mientras gritaba William que hicieran algo, en el mundo de los humanos el peliplateado tenía el libro de vida de Grell Sutcliff, sabía claramente que algo así sucedería entonces había decidio "Jugar" utilizado la pluma y el marcador rosa, Undertaker había restaurado la vida del pelirrojo, jamas perdonaría que abandonara a su querido hijo y cuando mas este había cambiado por el…

Si unos días después Grell desperto, la operación había sido todo un éxito, habían nacido gemelos, una niña y un niño la cual alcabo de unos días les nombraron…

La niña tenia cabellos negros pero tenía los colmillos como los del pelirrojo la cual llamaron Kiseki, que se traduce como milagro…

El niño tenía los cabellos rojos, pero la mirada de William, a la cual le nombraron Kosen, que se traducia a rayo de luz…

Ambos nombres que se juntaban "Milagro de rayo de luz", si era así, aquellos niños eran el milagro del moreno y el pelirrojo, "UN MILAGRO QUE CAMBIO SUS VIDAS"


End file.
